


Sweaters

by bluewishdust



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isabela opened the door, she was pretty surprised to find a shivering elf in her doorway.<br/>Merrill’s outfit was nice, but not very suitable considering the temperatures outside. Her pointy ears were red and so was the tip of her nose. Her hands were buried deep inside her pockets.<br/>“I am cold.”, she complained... </p><p>Isabela/Merrill, a short Modern AU because it's getting colder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of cold this morning and so this happened... I hope you like it and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes!

When Isabela opened the door, she was pretty surprised to find a shivering elf in her doorway. 

Merrill’s outfit was nice, but not very suitable, considering the temperatures outside. Her pointy ears were red and so was the tip of her nose. Her hands were buried deep inside her pockets. 

“I am cold”, she complained without greeting first. 

“I can see that”, Isabela smiled, drew Merrill inside and closed the door behind her. Lately it wasn’t unusual that Merrill came over to visit her. 

Merrill rubbed her hands to warm her cold fingers. “It’s freeeeezing outside”, she said, while dropping her light coat on the floor. Then she sneezed.

Isabela shook her head. “Oh, Kitten”, she said, “What were you thinking when you left the house like this? Let’s find you something warmer to put on“ Then she took Merrill’s hand (her fingers really were icy) and dragged her into her bedroom. 

Merrill sat down on Isabela’s bed, while Isabela searched her wardrobe for something cosy. She eventually found a bunch of sweaters. Isabela picked the one who looked the warmest and threw it across the room, where Merrill was busy, starring at the pattern on Isabela’s pillow. Merrill didn’t really catch the piece of clothing and it landed right in her face. The elf started giggling. 

“Thank you, Isabela…”, she said and Isabela watched how Merrill put on the sweater, which looked huge on her lean body. Merrill’s hands disappeared under the fabric because the sleeves were much too long for her. It looked so cute, that Isabela had to look away for a moment.

“It’s much better like this, I guess”, Merrill sighed happily. “That’s good, Kitten”, Isabela answered and sat down next to her.

For a moment there was silence. 

”I really like your sweater”, Merrill then suddenly said. “I like it a lot. I hope my own sweaters won’t get jealous when they find out. Oh… I am talking nonsense again, am I not? Sorry… I just… I like that this sweater smells like Isabela” Merrill smiled and blushed a little.

“Oh Kitten!”, Isabela cried out, “Stop it” She smiled and ran her hand through Merrill’s hair. “Are you still cold?”, she then changed the topic. 

“Yes.. A little….”, Merrill answered. 

Isabela leaned closer. “I would know something to make you feel warmer”, she purred with a suggestive smile on her face.

“Oh yes that is a great idea!”, Merrill said, to Isabela’s surprise. 

“Do you even know what I meant?”, Isabela asked bewildered, because as always her intentions hadn’t been very innocent.

Merrill looked at her with a confused expression. “You were talking about hot chocolate, right?”

Isabela laughed. “Of course I was talking about hot chocolate”, she lied, “So… Do you want one?”

“Yes, please!”, Merrill answered and the smile, which appeared on her face, was so heart-warming that Isabela didn’t know what to do for a moment.  
“Alright… I…”, Isabela mumbled, “Wait here, I’ll go make you one” She got up and left the room in a hurry, heading for the kitchen. “This goddamn elf is much too cute…”, she thought.

Now Isabela would probably never be able to wear sweaters again, without having to think about Merrill.


End file.
